The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Anne Marie`.
The new Lantana was discovered by the Inventor in Hawthorne, Fla., as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the nonpatented Lantana camara cultivar `Irene`, and was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent cultivar during the Spring of 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by softwood cuttings in Hawthorne, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations.